


Quarantine House

by dystini



Series: The Conor Effect [1]
Category: IndyCar RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Light Bondage, Light Femdom, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, The hunt for the g-spot, Vaginal Sex, no anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystini/pseuds/dystini
Summary: Inspired by those pick your quarantine house memes and Conor Daly's Twitch stream.To be considered an AU of my other Indycar story.  The Triad invites some friends to quarantine with them.  Sexy shenanigans ensue. Colton learns a lot.  Conor has amazing control.  Alex and James are devious in all the best ways.I've never met any of these guys.  This is absolute fantasy.
Series: The Conor Effect [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817725
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. That's your idea of tactful?

The quarantine was scheduled to begin in two days. They’d decided it would be nice to have a bit more company for however long this was going to last so were trying to convince a pair of friends to move in. Conor was the easy one.

“Sure, I was kinda worried about being alone anyway. I’ll be there in a couple of hours.”

Colton was a bit harder.

“I wouldn’t want to be a bother.”

“Look, do you want to spend the next month or more with just your parents or having fun with us?” Alex asked.

“Well, when you put it that way...can someone come help me pack up my stuff?”

So the household increased from three to five. The first week went well. Everyone was already good friends and the evenings were filled with games and laughter. There was just one problem. The triad wasn’t used to having company and often forgot there were others in the house. One or the other or sometimes both of their guests caught them in compromising positions at least once and sometimes several times a day.

Finally, she confronted Alex and James about it, since they were usually the instigators.

“We’ve got to stop messing around outside the bedroom. It’s rude and inconsiderate to our guests.”

“We had a different idea. It’s pretty wild so just hear us out.” James said. “What if we invited them to join us...well, more specifically, you?”

“What?!”

“Remember when the three of us were discussing fantasies and you told us about that one involving...shall we say, one of lesser experience?” Alex asked.

“Yes, and your point is?” 

“I would say Colton fits the bill, given the discussions we all had the other night.” James explained, referring to a half drunk game of “Never have I ever.”

“So you’re suggesting that I...educate...Colton.” She narrowed her eyes at them.

“If he agrees, of course. We’d never want to force anyone to do something they don’t want to do.” Alex said.

“We just want to make you happy and help you fulfill a fantasy.” James gave her his best puppy eyes.

“And what about Conor? He doesn’t need educating.”

“No, but the man does need to get laid. He’s been alone for far too long.” James said.

“You two would be ok with this? Me being with another man? Two other men?”

“Yes. We’ve talked about it. We’d do anything if it would make you happy.” Alex said. “And these are our friends. We trust them.”

She sighed. The idea was tempting. “I’ll admit to being interested in the idea. One is a long time fantasy and the other...well, Conor is adorable. So how do we ask them?” 

“We have no idea.”

Later that night everyone was gathered in the living room as had become their habit. None of the triad had come up with a good way to broach the topic and in the end agreed to leave it up to her as the one most intimately involved.

She sat down next to Colton. “The three of us were talking earlier and we’ve got an idea. I’d like to offer you sexual education lessons.”

Colton froze in shock, staring at her wide-eyed.

“That’s your idea of tactful?” Alex asked. 

“Neither of you came up with a better way.”

Colton was still frozen. She patted him on the knee. “Breathe, Colton.” 

The young man took a breath and then another but was still staring at her in shock. “Are...are you serious?”

“Yes, I am.” she leaned closer to him as if telling him a secret although she spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. “You see, I’ve long had a fantasy about teaching an inexperienced young man about sex.”

“You have?”

“Yep and it seems to me that you’d be the perfect guy for it.”

“I would? But what about Alex and James?”

“We’re fine with it.” Alex assured him.

“Totally fine, go for it, Colton.” James added.

“Ok, then...umm...yes?”

“Wonderful.” she placed a chaste kiss on the man’s lips. “We’ll begin tomorrow.”

She got up and walked towards Conor, taking a seat on the arm of his chair. “So Conor.” she placed a hand on his thigh. “You don’t need lessons as Colton does but I certainly wouldn’t want you to feel left out.”

Conor had a deer in the headlights look on his face. “You’re quite adorable.” She leaned closer and lowered her voice so only he could hear. “I’ve wanted to fuck you for quite some time.” She sat back up. “Would you be interested?”

He tried to speak, couldn’t, cleared his throat and tried again. “Yes.”

“Excellent.” she stood up and walked to the game cabinet. “So what game do we want to play tonight?”


	2. That was not what I was expecting Part 1

She had taken Colton off to her room for the first of his “lessons” leaving Alex, James, and Conor in the living room. Each of them quietly occupied themselves in different ways, ignoring the sounds drifting in from the other room.

“Damn it, Colton, I told you to keep your hands off.”

“Sorry.”

Alex and James seemed utterly unfazed, but Conor was starting to be a bit concerned.

Colton’s moans abruptly cut off at the sound of a slap against bare skin.

“Hands, Colton.”

“I’m trying.”

“Try harder.”

Conor was now getting very concerned. “Umm, do you guys think we should check on them?” 

“Naw.” Alex shrugged.

“They’re fine,” James added.

Conor tried to accept these reassurances but kept glancing in the direction of the other room.

More moans drifted into the room and Conor started to relax. They stopped suddenly, to be replaced with her yells.

“That’s it. I’ve had it. If you can’t do it yourself, I’ll do it for you.”

Conor shot to his feet. “I’m going to check on them. The other two just waved him off. He hurried down the hall and entered the bedroom just in time to see her storm back to the bed with a handful of scarves. He stopped in the doorway and watched as she tied Colton’s wrists to the headboard.

“Now maybe you’ll learn.” she declared as she crawled off of the bed.

Conor cleared his throat.

She turned around, “Hey Conor, need something?”

“I, uh, just wanted to, umm, check on things in here.” he stammered, blushing. While he’d had a general idea of what was going on in the room, actually seeing Colton sprawled naked on the bed made the idea into a reality.

“He’s just having a hard time learning his first lesson, keeping his hands off of my head. We’re fine.”

“Right, um, sorry. I’ll just go then.”

“You can stay and watch if you’d like. You know, just to be sure.” she offered. “You don’t mind, do you, Colton?”

Colton might have minded, given the blush spreading over his body, but he also didn’t want her to stop the lesson. “I don’t mind.”

“Have a seat, Conor.” she gestured to the one chair in the room.

Before he’d consciously made the decision, Conor found himself moving and taking the offered seat.

She smiled at him before turning her attention back to Colton. 

Conor watched as her fingers caressed Colton’s cock. His own groin tightened at the sight of her tongue flicking out to lap at the young man’s skin and her mouth sliding over his cock. Colton’s moans filled the air, drowning out Conor’s own involuntary noises as he reached down to adjust himself.

She glanced over at him and smirked at the sight of his flushed face as his hand pushed ineffectually at his cock within his jeans. She stopped what she was doing, ignoring Colton’s protesting cries, slipping off the bed to kneel before Conor.

“Do you like what you’re seeing, Conor? She asked softly.

“Yes.” he looked away bashfully, taking his hand away from his groin.

She reached out and gently grasped his chin, running her thumb over his bearded cheek. She turned his head to look at her, gazing deep into his eyes. “Do you wish that it was you? Your cock that I was enjoying?”

“Yes.” the word came out in a shuddering breath.

She reached down and undid his jeans, pulling his cock out, never breaking eye contact. She grasped him gently with one hand, pumping lightly.

“I want you to do something for me, Conor.” she grabbed his hand and put it around his cock as hers had just been. She moved so that she could kiss him, her lips barely brushing his, her tongue darting out to lick at him before taking his bottom lip gently between her teeth. She closed her hand over his on his cock. She pulled back to look him in the eyes again. “I want you to touch yourself as you watch us. Can you do that for me?”

He nodded, unable to form words with his lust clouded brain.

She smiled at him, caressing his cheek before turning away and rejoining Colton on the bed. She resumed her activities, occasionally glancing at Conor while working Colton towards his peak.

She paused to call out, “Slow down, Conor. Keep it slow and gentle.” 

Colton’s moans were increasing in volume and he was writhing on the bed when she stopped again, prompting a distressed cry from the young man. She soothed him, “Shhh, it’s ok. It will be all the better for waiting.”

She heard a slight noise and looked towards the doorway. Alex and James were there, leaning against the wall, watching her. She tilted her head questioningly. Alex put a finger to his lips and then made a continue on motion. She nodded and proceeded to ignore them.

She returned to Conor, pleased with what she saw. He was flushed and panting, pupils blown, leaning back in the chair, hand still working his cock. “Very good, Conor. Stop now.” He instantly stilled his hand. 

She bent down and caressed his cheek, letting her hand trail down his body as she kissed him, hard and demanding. She grabbed his cock and slipped to her knees between his legs. “Watch me, Conor,” she commanded and he obeyed, eyes locked on her lips as she engulfed his cock with her mouth. He moaned, gripping the chair arms to make sure he didn’t make Colton’s mistake. 

She pulled back, swiping her tongue over the head of his cock as she did. She looked up, licking her lips, “You taste good.” He moaned again.

She put his hand back on his cock. “I want you to keep touching yourself, Conor. Slow and gentle. You’re not allowed to come until I say you can. Do you understand?”

He nodded. 

“Words, Conor. I want to hear words.”

“Yes, I understand.” he stuttered out.

“Good.” She smiled and gave him one last soft kiss before returning to the bed.

Despite the break, Colton was still pretty close so it wasn’t long before she was able to finish him off into a towel, leaving him a panting, sweaty mess on the bed. She untied his wrists and kissed him gently, “Not bad for the first try. I’m looking forward to the next lesson.”

She glanced at the doorway, Alex and James were still there, both smirking slightly as Alex repeated his actions from earlier. She raised an eyebrow but continued on.

She turned to look at Conor, calling out for him to stop as she walked towards him. She dropped to her knees, pushing his hand aside to touch him herself. He gasped at the simple touch of her fingers on his cock.

“Are you close, Conor?”

He nodded.

“Words, Conor.”

“Yes.” he ground out.

She rose to her feet. He whimpered as her fingers left his cock. “Not yet,” she said softly. She pulled his shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the side. She leaned over him as he was sprawled in the chair, her fingers running over his chest and abdomen. She kissed him, gently at first, becoming more demanding as his lips opened to her. Her fingers dipped lower and lower, avoiding his unconscious attempts to thrust his cock into her hand.

She broke the kiss, her breath ghosting over his skin as she leaned closer, her lips brushing his ear. “Do you want to come, Conor?” she whispered.

“Yes, please.” was the whimpered response.

“Try again.”

“Please let me come,” he begged.

She pulled away just enough to look into his eyes. The amount of lust and desire there shocked her for a moment, the evening’s activities had turned him on more than she thought it would. She dropped to her knees and took his cock in her hand. He groaned loudly at her touch and she thought he would lose it right then and there but he didn’t. She moved her hand experimentally and he tensed but still didn’t let go. “Please, please, please.” he began chanting between pants.

“You can come, Conor.” and before she could even move, he all but exploded, his keening cry filling the air. He slumped in the chair, breathing hard, eyes closed. She worried for a moment that it had been too much, that he was injured somehow but his eyes opened and met hers for a moment before gazing around at the mess he’d made.

“Sorry.” He whispered sheepishly.

“No worries,” she answered with a smile as she got up to get a towel. She cleaned herself off and then tossed the towel at him to deal with the rest. She turned again to the doorway.

“Impressive,” Alex commented. “Dominating two at once.”

“Very sexy,” James added.

“We couldn’t help but notice that you didn’t receive any pleasure.” Alex stalked towards her. “We’d like to help with that.”

“Is that so? I had plenty of pleasure, just not of the physical kind.”

“It’s the physical kind that we had in mind.” James was moving towards the bed.

“I could be persuaded to accept that kind of pleasure.”

Alex stopped mere inches away from her. “I was hoping you’d say that.” he captured her lips in a fierce kiss.

To be continued.


	3. That was not what I was expecting Part 2

Previously:  
“Impressive.” Alex commented. “Dominating two at once.”

“Very sexy.” James added.

“I can’t help but notice that you didn’t receive any pleasure.” Alex stalked towards her. “We’d like to help with that.”

“Is that so? I had plenty of pleasure, just not of the physical kind.”

“It’s the physical kind that we had in mind.” James was moving towards the bed.

“I could be persuaded to accept that kind of pleasure.”

Alex stopped mere inches away from her. “I was hoping you’d say that.” he captured her lips in a fierce kiss.

* * *

James slapped Colton’s naked ass cheek. “Budge over.”

Colton wiggled his ass at James.

“Wiggle that ass at me again and I’ll do more than slap it.” James threatened.

Colton paled and hurried to the other side of the bed.

“Something you’d like to tell the class, James?” Alex inquired.

“What do you mean?” James looked bewildered.

She giggled, “It sounded like you were threatening to...you know….fuck him.”

James’ eyes widened, “What? No! I mean, there’s nothing wrong with that if that’s your thing. But no, I just meant I’d spank him.”

“Are you sure there’s nothing you want to tell the class? Spanking a 20 year old sounds like a kink to me.” Alex drawled.

James sighed and buried his face in his hands. “You’re all big meanies.”

They all had a laugh at James’ expense before Alex turned back to her. “I believe I was trying to persuade you.”

“You were and you’ll have to try a little harder.”

“I do love a challenge.” His lips claimed hers once again, nipping and licking until she opened up to him. He lifted her up until she wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing her deeply as he took the few steps to the bed. He leaned down, putting her on the bed and pushing her onto her back as his lips trailed down her neck. “Are you persuaded now?”

“By you, yes, not so much him.” she answered, nodding towards James. Alex moved back, allowing James to take his place. James crawled onto the bed, nuzzling her through her clothing as he moved up her body. He nuzzled his way up her neck before moving over to claim her lips. His kisses were as fierce as Alex’s yet different. James’ hands moved over her body, seeking bare skin, pushing her shirt up. He broke the kiss to remove her shirt, immediately swooping in to lavish attention on her nipples.

Meanwhile, Alex stripped off his clothing and sat on the bed, moving so his back was against the headboard. “Colton, stay. Consider this another lesson.” he ordered. “Conor, your choice. We won’t mind if you stay.”

Conor decided to stay, half hoping to be invited to participate at some point. He removed his remaining clothing and settled into the chair. Colton made himself comfortable at the far corner of the bed.

James had moved on from her nipples, kissing and nipping at her skin as he removed the rest of her clothing. Once he had her naked, he stopped, much to her displeasure, but he just smiled as he scooped her up to place her between Alex’s legs, back to his chest. Alex nudged her head to the side to give him access to her neck as his hands roamed her body. It wasn’t long before she was gasping and moaning in his arms.

James stripped and joined them on the bed. He took a moment to watch as Alex cupped her breasts, thumbs flicking over her nipples, his lips locked onto her neck.

She glared at James the best she could given the pleasure Alex was giving her, “Are you just going to watch or...ohhhh” she gasped as Alex’s lips hit a particularly sensitive spot.

James kissed his way up her legs, spreading them further as he settled between them, his tongue seeking her clit. He quickly found it and her back arched as a jolt of pleasure shot through her. Between his tongue and Alex’s hands and lips she was quickly lost in her pleasure, writhing against Alex, her cries and gasps filling the room.

Colton knew he was supposed to be taking note of what the other men were doing, but the sight of her, the sounds and scents of the scene before him were too much for him and he took his cock in hand, stroking himself.

Conor had pulled his chair closer but was very much not touching himself, although his cock nearly ached. He wanted so much to participate in the activities on the bed but wasn’t sure how or if he’d even be welcome.

A stuttering, guttural cry filled the air as she hit her peak but neither Alex nor James stopped their actions, keeping her shuddering and shivering until she finally pushed James’ head away with a whispered, “Enough.”

“We’ve only just gotten started, darling.” James sat up and slipped off the bed to put on a condom, while Alex continued caressing her. James returned and pulled her into his arms, her legs automatically slipping around his waist. He nuzzled at her neck as he pushed her onto her back, his cock seeking her wet entrance.

Alex lay on his side along the top of the bed, content to just watch for now. He rolled his eyes at the sight of Colton, now panting heavily as his hand moved over his cock. Youth just had no patience. He glanced over at Conor, leaning forward in his chair, avidly watching, but not touching his rock hard cock. Alex nodded in approval and returned to watching James fuck her, slow and steady, as she clung to him.

James fought to control himself. He wanted nothing more than to pound her into the bed until she was screaming his name but the game tonight was all about her pleasure. He shifted, lifting her legs to find just the right angle, searching with his cock for that special spot inside her and was rewarded with a whimpering cry as he found it. He adjusted his grip and with each thrust hit that spot until she was writhing on the bed beneath him, sobbing her release. Then he was free to chase his own pleasure, which did not take long. A few hard, shuddering thrusts and he was finished, panting hard, arms shaking as he held himself over her. He brushed his lips over hers and withdrew, sitting on the side of the bed while he caught his breath.

Alex moved closer to her, touching her shoulder to get her attention. She looked up at him and smiled.

“How are you doing?” he asked gently.

“Good.”

“Ready for more?”

She thought about it for a moment. “Yes.”

Alex glanced at Colton and shook his head. Well, at least he remembered to use the towel. His eyes looked over to Conor and he made a snap decision.

“Sweetheart, do you want Conor?”

Her eyes lit up. “Oh, yes, please.”

“Conor, she wants you.” Alex called.

Conor startled at the call. “Me?” he stuttered. He got up and hurried around the bed, nearly tripping over his own feet in his rush.

James stopped him, handing him a condom. “Suit up, man.”

He did so and went to the bed. She still lay on her back, legs spread, waiting for him. She reach up towards him. “I want you.”

He could hardly believe this was really happening. He gingerly climbed on top of her, trying to not put too much weight on her. She wrapped herself around him, pulling his head down into a kiss.

“Fuck me, Conor.” she whispered. “I want your cock inside me.”

He was nervous and feeling all sorts of awkward, but he got himself lined up, with her help. He slowly pushed his cock into her. She hummed in pleasure, her legs around his waist tightening as he bottomed out.

“Oh, that feels so good.” she sighed.

She thrust her hips up against him and he got the hint, starting to move, slowly at first, gradually picking up the pace. He found a good rhythm and she met him stroke for stroke, murmuring encouragement, nuzzling and kissing his shoulder and neck. His confidence rose and his awkwardness slipped away. He sought out her lips and kissed her eagerly, surprising a squeak out of her.

“Tell me what you want.” he asked.

“Fuck me hard.”

He rose up slightly, grabbing her hips as he started thrusting harder and faster. She moaned, hands fisting into the sheets.

Alex and James exchanged surprised looks, not expecting Conor to be so aggressive. They settled in to watch, ignoring the low moans coming from Colton, aside from Alex’s fleeting thought of “Again?”

The angle had Conor hitting her sweet spot and once again her cries grew louder as her pleasure grew. He leaned forward and scooped her up, rocking her against himself as he leaned back onto his heels. He buried his face in her neck. This new position put pressure on her clit and combined with his cock inside her, the sensations sent her screaming over the edge. He kept it up, sending aftershocks through her until she collapsed whimpering against him, before he let himself go.

He gently lowered her to the bed, bracing himself over her, as she caught her breath.

Her eyes fluttered open, “Wow.”

He kissed her gently, “Thanks.”

“No, thank you. That was incredible.”

He carefully withdrew, crawling off the bed as she curled into a ball on her side, easing the pain in her hips, “Ow, you’re wider than I’m used to.

“Sorry.”

“Worth it.”

Everyone had a laugh at that.

She looked up at Alex, who leaned closer, pushing her sweaty hair off of her face. “Are you sure you’re ok? That was...intense.” he asked.

“Yeah, but I’m gonna need a break before the next round.”

To be continued


	4. This was not what I was expecting Part 3

Previously:

She looked up at Alex, who leaned closer, pushing her sweaty hair off of her face. “Are you sure you’re ok? That was...intense.” he asked.

“Yeah, but I’m gonna need a break before the next round.”

* * *

“Who knew Conor was such a sex god.” James said.

Conor came back from the bathroom, blushing from nearly head to toe. “I’m not a god. If anything our princess deserves the praise for inspiring me.”

“Hmm, our princess. I like it.” James mused.

“I do not like the look in your eyes, James.” she narrowed her eyes at him.

“Nothing to worry about, darling.”

“Now I’m really scared.

“Changing the subject.” Alex interrupted the banter. “The next time we do this, remind me to tie Colton’s hands behind his back.”

“Hey!” Colton protested.

“How many times?” Alex asked.

“How many times what?” Colton tried to play innocent. Alex just narrowed his eyes at him. “Twice.” Colton sighed.

“Plus one when she got you off earlier? So three so far tonight?”

Colton nodded.

“I’m not sure whether to be impressed or appalled.” James commented.

“I’m appalled at the lack of self control.” Alex said.

“Well, it’s not like you guys were allowing me to join in.” Colton retorted.

“We might have, but you had things well in hand, as it was.” James tone was very snarky.

“Alright now. No need to be mean, boys.” She inserted herself into the conversation. “It’s not Colton’s fault that you’re old and no longer have the stamina like him.”

“Oh, low blow.” Alex complained.

“Yeah, who’s being mean now?” James added.

She stuck her tongue out at them, then turned to Colton. “That kind of recovery time is impressive.”

“It is?”

“Yeah, you could wear a woman out all by yourself, instead of taking turns like them.” She ignored the fact that they were taking turns more for the different experiences for her, rather than any stamina issues of theirs.

“Still would have been nice if they’d let me have a turn.”

“We’ll just have to have our fun without them sometime. And that’s a promise, Colton.” She winked at him and he grinned in return.

She looked around and discovered the other three men were having a conference across the room. “Gentlemen, and I use that term very loosely, what are you up to?”

“Nothing.” James answered, trying and failing to look innocent.

“I find that hard to believe.”

James climbed onto the bed next to her. “Just a bit of planning. Come here.”

She moved closer and he kissed her, his hands roaming over her body, tweaking a nipple now and then but mostly just caressing her skin. Conor was next, kissing and nuzzling her neck, his hands joining James’ in caressing her. Last was Alex, on the other side of her neck, hands drifting over her ass and down her legs.

The sensations of three pairs of lips and six hands on her body had her totally oblivious to how she was being moved around until she found herself on her hands and knees with Alex entering her from behind. Even then she couldn’t keep her wits about her as James’ fingers found her clit and Conor’s mouth closed around a nipple. She moaned, one hand clutching at Conor’s back, the other hanging on to James’ shoulder as she leaned against him for support.

It took only moments for her to come, the intensity of the men’s attentions becoming too much for her. They backed off a little, caressing her still, but avoiding the more sensitive areas, aside from Alex still steadily thrusting into her. They let her calm down before starting again, this time with James’ taking a nipple and Conor’s lips on hers while his fingers teased her clit. Another storm of pleasure overtook her and she all but collapsed into their arms.

Alex slowed and then stopped, still buried within her. He leaned over her, as James and Conor still held her up. “Do you want us to stop?” He asked softly. “Is it too much?”

“No.” the word stuttered out as shivers still wracked her body. “I’m alright.” She took a deep breath. “Keep going.”

He kissed her shoulder in reply as he straightened up. He gave her a another minute to recover before starting to thrust again, slowly increasing the speed.

James beckoned Colton over. “Kiss her.”

Colton did as he was told, crawling up in front of her. His kisses were hesitant and soft, not like the demanding kisses of the other men. She kissed him back, but then James guided Colton’s fingers to her clit as he and Conor each took a nipple and Alex began thrusting hard and fast into her. She could only hang onto Colton for dear life, her face buried in his shoulder. She screamed as the most intense orgasm she’d ever experienced ripped through her. Alex’s release followed as her body went limp.

He withdrew and all of them guided her body to the bed. James was instantly with her, checking to make sure she was ok. She managed to mumble, “’m fine” and wave a few fingers to reassure him. James sat up and said “she’s fine.” and everyone relaxed a little.

Alex left to clean up and by the time he came back her eyes were open and she was talking, reassuring them that she was ok, just exhausted.

“I know just what you need, sweetheart.” Alex scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the bathroom where the tub was filling. James followed and helped them both in. They settled into the hot water, her back against Alex’s chest, his arms wrapped around her. She luxuriated in the feel of the hot water soothing her aches. She’d been fucked harder and for longer tonight than she ever had in her life but she had no complaints. All of that pleasure was worth a few aches and pains.

Meanwhile, back in the bedroom, James directed the others as they stripped and remade the bed as well as tidied up the room.

Conor and Colton slipped into the bathroom to say goodnight and she insisted on giving them each a kiss. After they left, James returned and knelt next to the tub.

“Ready to clean up?”

“Do I have to?

“You’ll feel better.”

“Fine.”

She really didn’t have to do anything other than lift an arm or leg or lean forward or back. The two men carefully washed all of her, even taking the time to wash her hair. James lifted her out of the tub and dried her off before Alex carried her back to the bed. James got his own goodnight kiss and left.

Alex tucked her into the bed and slipped in beside her. She cuddled up to him and he held her close.

“That was not how I expected the evening to go.” she commented.

“Same here.”

“It was fun and I really enjoyed it.” She giggled a little, “Not many women get to experience four men basically worshiping her.”

“Conor was right. You are a princess and you deserve all the worship we can give you.”

“Not for a few days. I’m sore.”

“As you wish, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note to let you know that I wrote a little "kind of has a plot" one-shot using the boys and her in a Young Guns (Billy the Kid) movies thing. I love it and there are some really funny bits, at least to me, and a bittersweet ending. Check it out if you get the chance.


	5. Colton needs practice

She noticed Colton sitting in the living room, listlessly clicking through channels on the tv. 

“You look bored.”

“Yeah. The others are busy and there’s nothing to watch.” he gestured towards the screen.

She straddled his lap and kissed him. “You should have come to me. I can think of a thing or two to do.”

“I didn’t want to bother you.” he stiffly set his hands on her hips.

“Never hurts to ask.” She repositioned his hands on her back, under her shirt. “You are allowed to touch me, you know.”

“I know...I just feel so...awkward.”

“Colton, I’ve sucked your cock. You’ve watched me be fucked into oblivion. You know I want you. So what’s the problem?”

“Alex and James just seem so smooth and Conor...hell, he did something the other two hadn’t thought of. I...I’m just not like them.”

“You don’t have to be like them. If I wanted them, I’d go have them. When I’m with you, I want you. Anyway, half of what they all do is simply experience. Just be yourself. That’s all I want.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes, now kiss me.”

So he did, gently at first, growing more passionate as the kiss went on. His hands went back to her hips, pushing down as he thrust up and she could feel how hard his cock was. She ground down on him, enjoying his low moan. She tangled her hand in his hair, pulling his head to the side to lick and kiss at his neck.

She pulled away. “Take off your shirt.”

“Only if you do too. It’s only fair.”

She laughed and pulled off her shirt as she slid off his lap onto the couch. She lay back and beckoned to him. He removed his shirt and obeyed, kneeling between her legs. He moved over her, bracing his hands on either side of her body. He was just leaning down when one hand slipped and he face-planted right into her stomach.

“Ooof” she exclaimed as his weight fell on her.

He pushed himself off of her, falling onto the floor. “Oh my god! Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” she answered, rubbing her stomach. “You?”

“Yeah. I am so sorry.”

“It’s ok.” she smiled as she got up. She scooped up their shirts and grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet. “Come on.” She led him to her bedroom. She tossed the shirts on the chair. “Close the door.” She stripped off the rest of her clothes and sat on the bed. 

He did the same and came to stand between her legs. “I’m really sorry.” 

She wrapped her arms around him and rested her cheek on his chest. “It’s ok, these things happen.” She scooted back on the bed and leaned back. “You can always kiss it and make it better.” She gave him a saucy grin.

He grinned back and climbed on the bed. He kissed her knee, working his way up to her stomach, giving it lots of exaggerated kisses.

She started laughing, pushing at his head. “That tickles.”

He kept at it, while she squirmed and laughed uncontrollably, ineffectually batting at his head until he gave up because he was laughing too hard. He flopped on his back beside her.

“You are mean.” she complained once she’d caught her breath. 

“I’ll make it up to you.”

“Oh yeah? How?”

“Like this.” He kissed her, his hand slipping between her legs. She gladly opened her legs to him. His fingers explored her folds, searching for her clit. 

“A smidge that way.” she pointed to her left. He adjusted his fingers and she gasped as he found the spot.

He kept rubbing her clit as she gasped and mewed, clinging to him, face buried in his shoulder.

She thrust against his hand. “More.” 

He slipped a finger inside her. “You’re so wet.”

“Your fault.” she whimpered. “More.”

A second finger joined the first and she moaned, shifting and thrusting, trying to find the right angle. His fingers fucked her as her moans filled his ears. “So close.” she whimpered.

He brought his thumb to her clit, and the added sensation sent her over the edge, keening her pleasure into his neck. He pulled his hand away and just held her as she panted hard, her breathing gradually slowing.

She pulled her face from his neck and looked at him, her eyes filled with lust. “I need you.” she whispered.

“You need to let go first.” Her arms were still locked around him.

“Oh, yeah.” she released him with a sheepish smile.

He put on a condom and was back in between her legs in record time. He guided himself into her. She was so wet he easily slid all the way in. He groaned at the feel of her around his cock, trying to steel himself so he could last. The way she wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him even deeper into herself, did not help his resolve at all. The need in her voice as she whispered, “Please, Colton.” nearly broke him, but he pulled himself together and began thrusting.

He kept his pace steady, long strokes in and out, concentrating on his motions rather than the sensations he felt. Her arms were around his back, nails digging lightly into his skin. She hummed in pleasure, her breath ghosting over the skin of his shoulder. He wanted so much to please her, like he’d watched the other men do but he didn’t know how. He kept thrusting, trying to keep the rhythm but she felt so good against him and around him.

“I...I can’t….”

“It’s ok, Colton. I’m good. Let go.”

He couldn’t hold himself back any longer and thrust wildly into her. He came with a groan and a few sporadic thrusts later he was finished, panting as he struggled with shaking arms to hold himself above her. He pulled out and collapsed onto the bed beside her. She turned to face him, running her fingers through his hair.

“I’m sorry.” he mumbled.

“Oh, Colton, you’ve got nothing to be sorry for.” She shifted until she could see his face.

“But you didn’t...”

“No, but that’s ok. It still felt good and I still enjoyed it a lot.” She kissed him softly. “It takes practice to learn how to do that and it doesn’t always happen even then.” She smiled at him. “I thought you needed teaching but now I think all you really need is practice and I’m more than happy to help you with that.”


	6. Conor in the shower

Conor knocked on the doorframe as he looked into her bedroom.

She came walking out from the bathroom, completely naked. “Hey Conor, what’s up?”

“Uhhh, hi. Um, I was wondering if you were busy.”

“I was just about to take a shower but I’ve got no plans after that.”

“Oh, ok.” He paused, then asked. “Umm...Can I join you?”

She looked surprised for a moment, then smiled, intrigued. “Sure.”

He followed her back into the bathroom where she started the shower, getting in once everything was to her liking. He stripped off his clothes and followed. It was a big shower with more than enough room for both of them.

“You first.” she said, tugging him under the water. “Turn around.” She grabbed the soap and began washing his back, running her hands over his shoulders and up and down his back. Putting the soap down, she caressed his soapy skin, sometimes scratching lightly, other times massaging, until he had to brace himself on the wall because it felt so good. 

Her hands slid down over his ass and then to his hips as she pressed her body against his back. “Turn.” He did and she stepped back, grabbing the soap again. She lathered up his chest, eyes focused on her work, but he could see the beginning of a devilish smile on her lips. She put the soap down and met his eyes, holding them as her hands moved over his skin. Her smile grew as her hands moved, gliding over his chest and down his abdomen. Her eyes flicked down and back up as her hands slipped even lower. She grabbed the soap for one last dose of suds before both hands cupped his cock and balls. She played with him, her eyes never leaving his. He was rock hard yet putty in her hands, the feel of her caressing his soap slicked skin had him bracing himself on the walls once more. She leaned closer, her hands still moving, until her breast were pressed against him, her lips mere inches from his. His breath hitched, he almost gasped at all of the combined sensations. Her hand pumped his cock and he did gasp as her hand slid smoothly over his skin. 

She chuckled, a deep, almost evil but sensuous sound. “Your turn.” She took a step back and looked at him expectantly. He had to take a moment to collect himself and then switched places with her.

He soaped up her back as she had done to him, running his hands over her skin. He did not take the time that she had, quickly pressing his body against hers as his hands slid around her body to cup her breasts. She chuckled again and pushed his hands away so she could turn around.

The sultry look in her eyes made him want to give up on the pretense of showering and just take her but she picked up the soap and handed it to him. He dutifully ran the soap over her torso before setting it aside in favor of his hands. He caressed her suds covered breasts, flicking his thumbs over her nipples to make her gasp. He slid one hand down between her legs, the other still flicking over her nipple. He let his fingers slide through her folds as she slipped her arms around his neck. She spread her legs slightly to give him better access, leaning against him. The hand that had been playing with her nipple slid around her waist, holding her to him as the other hand started playing with her.

He could feel that she was already so wet. His hands slipped to her ass, pulling her firmly against him. “I want you.” he growled.

“Go put one on.” she told him. She quickly rinsed herself before turning off the water. He dried himself just enough to get the condom on and returned to the same position, this time lifting her until she wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck. His lips crashed down on hers, kissing her passionately as he slid himself inside her. He backed her against the wall, fucking her hard and rough.

“Oh fuck, yes.” she moaned her approval.

She bit his shoulder as her nails dug into his back, her half pain, half pleasure cries ringing in his ear. She shifted, hitching her legs higher on his body, trusting him to support her, until his thrusts hit just the right spot. Her keening cries became a full on scream as her pleasure crashed over her. She clung to him as he kept slamming his cock into her. Minutes later, a guttural, shuddering yell signaled his release.

He leaned against her, pinning her to the wall as he panted, waiting for his breathing to slow. Finally, he pulled back, lowering her to stand on shaky legs.

“Damn, you can fuck me like that anytime, Conor.” She looked up at him, smiling. “That was fantastic.”


	7. I wonder if this is how a race car feels.

She was working at her desk when Colton walked in.

“Hey, are you busy?” he asked.

“Give me a minute to finish this and then I’m free.”

“Ok.” He sat on the edge of the bed to wait.

A few minutes later she turned to face him. “What do you need?”

“I was doing some, um, research and wanted to try some things.” 

“Research? Sounds interesting.” She sat next to him on the bed. “What do we need to do? 

“I want to try again, you know, like last time, with my fingers first.” He tried and failed not to blush.

“Alright, but you know, you can’t just start with that.”

“I know. I just don’t, um, know how to start, though.”

She took pity on him. “Kiss me, Colton.”

He did, awkwardly aggressive, as if trying to imitate the older men. She rolled with it, gently correcting him when he got a little too rough now and then. They made out for a few minutes, gradually shedding their clothing.

His hand slid down between her thighs and she spread her legs for him, finding his eager impatience surprisingly arousing. She lay back, not really passive or submissive, but willing to let him do whatever he wanted with her.

He played with her clit for a moment, just until her breathing started to quicken and then slid a finger inside her. He discovered that she was quite wet so was easily able to add a second finger. He began to experiment with positions and angles and she stifled a giggle at the look of deep concentration on his face. Suddenly he found it and she gasped. He tried to repeat his actions and it was hit and miss for a minute until he finally began hitting the spot consistently. She might have giggled at the look of pride on his face but she was too busy writhing and moaning as he drove her to orgasm.

Once she came down and caught her breath, she smiled at him. “Good job.”

“Thanks.” he was still beaming with pride.

“So what’s next?

“I’d like to, um, fuck you but there’s a specific position that was suggested.”

“And that would be?”

He explained it to her and she got into the position, on her knees, ass in the air, resting on her forearms. She looked back at him as he put on a condom, wriggling her ass at him as he approached. He laughed and caught her hips, holding her still as he slid his cock inside of her. He began thrusting and while it felt good to her, he wasn’t quite hitting his goal. He tried adjusting his angle and depth and while he could hit it sometimes, he just couldn’t find consistency.

Meanwhile, Conor wandered past the open door. Ok, so maybe he was there on purpose, having heard her cries of pleasure, he’d come to investigate. He was surprised to see Colton fucking her from behind. It seemed an unusual position for the young man.

The house rule was that if the door was open, you were welcome to join in so he walked into the room just as Colton pulled out in frustration. “I just can’t do it.”

“It takes practice, Colton. Just keep trying.”

Wondering just what in the world he’d just walked into, Conor made his presence known. “What’s the problem?”

“G-spot.” she told him. “Colton’s quite determined to figure it out.”

“Yeah, that’s tricky business.” Connor sat on the bed next to her as she rolled onto her side.

“You did it.” Colton exclaimed. “First time you were with her, even.”

“Man, that was absolute luck.”

Colton looked doubtful.

“Seriously, it was luck. Yes, I know generally where and how, but every woman’s different.”

“So you don’t have any advice.”

“Like she said, keep trying.”

She got back into position. “Come on, Colton.” she wiggled her ass again.

He tried again, while Conor watched and occasionally tossed out a suggestion. Colton tried them all and eventually made some progress, hitting it consistently enough to get her moaning before losing it again. 

He pulled out again, pacing around the room. “Why can’t I get this?”

“Get what?” James asked from the doorway.

She explained, flopping onto the bed. Conor stretched out next to her.

James started talking to Colton, stopping after a minute and calling Alex into the room. The two men started a deep technical discussion with Colton, complete with hand gestures.

She shook her head in disbelief. “I wonder if this is how a race car feels.”

Conor laughed.

“No seriously. Should I be concerned that they’re going to want to add more front wing and change my tires?”

Conor had to bury in face in the bed to stifle the sound as he laughed hysterically. She giggled along with him.

The discussion continued and she eyed up Conor. “I’m bored. Let me suck your cock.”

He choked a bit at the abruptness of her request. “Alright.” he agreed and stripped off his clothes. He lay back on the bed and she crawled up between his legs. She got comfortable, resting her head on his thigh. She started playing with his cock, touching, tickling, whatever popped into her head, not really trying to excite him. After awhile, she propped herself up on one arm and took him gently into her mouth. As before, she played with him, but with her lips and tongue, just using her hand to keep his cock in place.

He grabbed a pillow to prop up his head, watching her. It was kind of fascinating. She seemed to be analyzing his cock, finding out that this spot was sensitive when she did this thing and this other spot was sensitive to something different. It was arousing to see her so deeply concentrating on his cock, not to mention the sensations of what she was actually doing to him.

She had just started taking him fully into her mouth, slowly letting him slide in and out of her lips when the discussion finally wrapped up. Alex came over and tapped her on the ass. “Hey, Colton’s ready to try again.”

“I’m busy.” her words were muffled by Conor’s cock in her mouth.

“Just lift your ass in the air.”

She did and let Alex nudge and position her to his satisfaction. She felt Colton get up on the bed and enter her but mostly ignored it in favor of the delicious cock in front of her. Then Colton started thrusting. It took a few tries but then suddenly all her attention was yanked back to what he was doing. 

She let Conor’s cock fall from her mouth as she moaned. It seemed that the discussion had worked because Colton was hitting the spot every time, without fail. She rested her head on Conor’s hip, moaning into his skin, fingers digging into the sheets beneath her as Colton fucked her. She came with a cry, panting heavily as Colton continued on, his hands gripping her hips almost the only thing holding her up. Aftershocks rocked through her, until Colton finished, minutes later. He gently withdrew and helped her lay on the bed, where she curled up between Conor’s legs, head still on his hip.

She lifted her head when she heard Colton yelling and saw him doing a victory dance around the room.

“Should we be spraying champagne on him?” she asked, giggling.

“I’m pretty sure he thinks he should get a trophy.” James responded.

She put her head back down on Conor’s hip, her attention drifting back to the cock in front of her. She batted gently at it, playful. 

Conor looked down at her. “You don’t have to continue. I can just be your pillow for as long as you want.”

“You are a very good pillow, but I was enjoying your cock and I do want to continue.”

She sat up, looking at Alex leaning against the wall, James sitting next to her on the bed and Colton still celebrating. “Ok, you three. Out. Go celebrate Colton’s victory or something.”

Colton immediately gathered up his clothes, darting over to her for a quick kiss and a heartfelt “Thanks.” before dashing out of the room. Alex and James dropped quick kisses on the top of her head before following the young man, closing the door behind them.

She turned back to Conor, looking him over as she thought for a moment. “You know what, I’ve changed my mind.” He looked disappointed but accepted it and started getting up. She put a hand on his chest. “Stay put.”

He was confused but sat, waiting, on the edge of the bed as she got up and messed around with her computer for a few minutes. Music started streaming from the speakers, something sexy with a good steady beat. He watched as she turned around, eyes closed, listening. She started dancing, moving towards the bed. She grabbed a condom from the bedside table, tossing it into his chest. He caught it and she came closer, kissing him sensuously before murmuring, “Put it on.”

He did and then continued watching her as she danced, hips swaying to the beat. He was mesmerized as she made her way back to him. She kissed him again, pressing her body against him, pushing him onto his back. She followed, straddling him. He could see the hunger in her eyes as she slowly lowered herself onto his cock. She began to move with the beat, somehow making the act of fucking him into a dance. Her fingers strayed over his chest while she rode him, eyes closed as she lost herself to the rhythm of the music and the feel of his cock inside her. She was glorious in his eyes, Aphrodite incarnate. His breathing quickened as she began moving faster and harder. His hands grasped her hips at the sound of her soft moans. His moans joined hers when she leaned back, bracing herself on her arms as she rode him hard and fast, chasing her pleasure until she came with a shuddering cry. The sight of her, sweat glistening on her skin, her head thrown back in ecstasy, drove him to his own orgasm a minute later.

She lay against his chest, her face to his neck. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as they caught their breath. Eventually she moved, flopping onto the bed next to him.

He rolled to his side, looking at her quizzically. “You have a playlist of songs to fuck to?”

“Of course. Doesn’t everyone?”


	8. Popsicle fun

She walked out of the house, joining the other four members of the household as they lounged around and in the pool. She sat in a chair in the shade, picking up her book. She was soon engrossed in the story, absentmindedly licking her popsicle. 

Alex noticed first, nudging James’s arm and nodding towards her. They watched as she dragged her tongue up the side of her treat. James quickly directed the attention of the other two men towards her just as she slipped the treat between her lips. Colton barely stifled a groan at the sight.

She licked her popsicle, seemingly unaware of the four pairs of eyes locked on her every move. She continued enjoying the treat, licking and sucking on it, running her tongue around it, every now and then catching drips before they fell off the bottom. 

All too soon, at least for the men, the treat was gone and she licked and sucked the stick and then her fingers clean. She licked her lips one last time and finally looked up. “What? Why are you all staring at me?” she asked innocently.

“Don’t play innocent.” Alex growled. “You know exactly why we’re staring at you.”

“I was just enjoying my popsicle. It was very delicious.”

“I’m never going to look at a popsicle the same way again.” Colton half-whispered to Conor.

“Same.” was Conor’s reply.

She and Alex ignore this little byplay, aside from the growing smirk on her face as she was unable to hold to her innocent act.

“I’ll give you something to suck on.” Alex threatened.

“Then do it.” she challenged.

“Inside.” He turned and marched into the house, stripping off his shorts, then sprawling on the couch. 

She followed, dropping to her knees before him and wasting no time slid her mouth over his cock. He groaned at the sudden wet heat surrounding him. She grabbed the base to hold it in place and wantonly fucked him with her mouth, wet and sloppy. She hummed deep in her throat in satisfaction as he moaned, his head thrown back against the couch. She was shameless in sucking him, greedily taking as much of him as she could into her mouth, her tongue swirling around the tip as she withdrew only to engulf him once more a second later. He panted hard, hands grabbing at the couch cushions, unable to stop the moans coming from his lips. Her hands gripped his thighs, nails digging into his skin as she enjoyed his cock. She drove him relentlessly towards his peak, not even pausing as he tried to stutter out a warning. She swallowed him down as he came, taking every drop. She pulled away to look up at him, pride on her face seeing him breathing heavily, half-lidded eyes dark with lust as he gazed back at her. 

Colton stared at Alex, mouth hanging open slightly, stunned to see the usually calm and collected man losing his cool.

She stood and turned to the others. “Who’s next?”

Colton looked terrified and Conor wasn’t much better. James sighed. “I volunteer as tribute.”

She laughed, a slightly evil tinge to the sound and motioned to a chair. 

He stripped off his shorts and sat, a little bit of panic flashing across his face as she leaned over him. She smiled and he swallowed hard, instinctively leaning back in the chair at the predatory look in her eyes. 

She leaned farther, hands bracing herself on the back of the chair, her lips brushing his ear. “I’m going to eat you.” she growled, a call back to an ongoing joke between them.

She dragged her nails delicately down his torso to his thighs, digging them in ever so slightly as she lowered herself to her knees. She captured his cock with her lips, teasing the tip with her tongue. Bit by bit she took more of his cock into her mouth before smoothly pulling back. He watched, breathing a bit heavily as she devoured him. She wrapped one hand around the base, the other cupped his balls as her mouth descended on his cock again. He moaned, hands gripping the arms of the chair. She pulled back slowly, lavishing her tongue over the head. She sucked him slowly, in deliberate contrast to the wildness she’d used on Alex. She growled as she took him as deep as she could. His head fell back, eyes closed, at the feel of her mouth consuming him. She sucked him ravenously, every movement calculated to push him closer to the edge. He fell off that edge suddenly, not able to call out a warning, but she was ready and as with Alex, didn’t miss a drop. Once again she pulled away to survey the result of her work and was gratified to find James in much the same state as Alex, panting as he slumped in the chair.

She returned to her feet and looked over to the two remaining men. Colton looked almost ready to run for his life. Conor looked thoughtful. She walked towards them. Colton eeped and tried to hide behind Conor. She just chuckled as she walked around them into the kitchen, grabbing a drink of water and some towels.

She came back to them and held out a hand. Conor took it, letting her lead him to an empty chair. She dropped the towel to the floor before pulling him into a deep, lingering kiss. She ran her fingers down his chest to his hips, hooking her fingertips into the waistband of his shorts. She kept her eyes on his, a devilish grin on her lips, as she dropped to her knees, pulling his shorts down as she went. She flicked her eyes to the hard cock in front of her face and then back up to his. 

“Watch me, Conor.” her voice was soft yet commanding. She brushed her lips against the head of his cock, her tongue darting out to lick at it. Her hands slid up his legs to rest at his hips. She slowly took him into her mouth, inch by inch, until she could take no more and pulled back, just as slow. He groaned, eyes closing involuntarily.

“Conor, open your eyes.”

His eyes popped open. “Sorry.”

She frowned at him. “Don’t make me have to punish you.”

His knees nearly buckled at her words and his cock twitched in front of her. She fought not to smile as she filed that little bit of knowledge away for later. “Sit.” she commanded and he did.

She grabbed his cock and slipped her lips around it again. She fucked him slowly with her mouth until he groaned again. She checked and this time his eyes remained open. She smiled and slowly pumped his cock with her hand. She ran the nails of her free hand lightly up the inside of his thigh as she lowered her head to his cock. If she was being honest, her jaw was pretty tired so this time she let her hand do most of the work, just using her mouth to keep his cock wet enough for her hand to slide freely. His fingers dug into the arms of the chair as he moaned. She worked him hard, building him steadily towards his orgasm. She anticipated his warning and was ready with the towel when he came. 

She cleaned things up and stood, leaning over him, her voice soft and warm. “Well done, Conor.”

She grabbed the last towel and looked to Colton, who was hovering in the doorway, torn between running and staying. He’d just watched her reduce three men to jelly with just her mouth and hands and was quite frankly equal parts terrified and excited.

“If you run, I won’t chase you, Colton.” She took a step towards him. He didn’t move. She slowly closed the distance between them. He tensed but didn’t move. 

She stopped just shy of arm’s length. “Last chance.”

He took a deep breath and stood his ground. She took the final steps, dropping the towel to the floor as she placed a hand on his chest. She pushed him against the wall as she went to her knees. She pulled his shorts down and grabbed his cock. She used her hands and mouth on him, a little bit rough and fast, and quickly had him panting and scrabbling for a hold on the doorway to help keep himself standing. She was merciless and he was no match for her, coming into the towel within just a few minutes. 

She stood and surveyed the results of her work. Alex lounged on the couch, temporarily sated. James was much the same, slouched in his chair. Conor was still recovering and Colton was a quivering mess beside her. She smiled, satisfied and honestly quite proud of herself.

“When you’re all ready I’ll be by the pool.” She smirked as she walked off


	9. Commanding Conor

“So Conor. The other day, when I threatened to punish you, what were you thinking?”

He choked a bit. You’d think by now he’d have gotten used to her abruptness on sexual topics. “Nothing, really.”

“Oh come on. You had a reaction to those words.”

“It wasn’t so much the words themselves but your voice, the tone of it.”

“So you don’t have a punishment kink, spanking or something like that?

“No.” He shook his head.

“That’s a bit of a relief. Not my sort of thing either.” She paused to think for a moment. “The tone of my voice...so you like it when I command you?”

“Yeah, sorta. You’re commanding, but soft and gentle about it if that makes any sense. I like that. I like being told how to please you.”

“Hmm.” She tilted her head as she studied him, obviously thinking. She stood. “Come with me? I’ve got an idea.”

She led him to her bedroom and closed the door behind them. 

“Come here.” she pointed to a spot in front of her. “Strip.”

Once he was naked, he stood looking at her curiously.

“Don’t move.” She looked him up and down, obviously admiring him. She stepped closer, running her fingers over his chest, continuing to move around him, hands caressing his skin as she inspected him. He found this to be unexpectedly arousing, especially hearing her pleased noises as she touched his back and the brush of her lips on his shoulder as she came back around to stand in front of him.

“You are delicious, Conor.” Her eyes dropped to his nearly hard cock and she reached out to touch it, smiling as it twitched under her fingers.

With difficulty she dragged her eyes up to his. “Kiss me.”

He moved closer, his hand caressing her cheek on the way to cup the back of her neck. He brought his lips to hers, brushing them gently, lightly sucking on her bottom lip before deepening the kiss. Her hands rested on his chest, sliding down to his hips as he kissed his way to her neck, gently moving her head to the side as he nuzzled her ear. His beard scratched her skin, a sensual contrast to the softness of his lips. A tiny moan fell from her lips. He pulled away.

She took a moment to collect herself. “Very good.” she told him and he felt a tiny thrill up his spine knowing he had pleased her.

“Take off my clothes.”

This was an unexpected command and he wasn’t sure how to do it. Hesitantly he grabbed the bottom of her shirt. She lifted her arms and he pulled the garment off. Next he reached for her waistband but she put her hands on his to stop him.

“Not yet.” She placed one of his hands on her breast. “You’ve not finished up here.”

Suddenly he understood what she wanted and brought his other hand up to cup her breasts as he brought his lips to her collarbone. He nipped and kissed and licked while his hands caressed her skin. She loved the feel his hands on her, a little bit rough and calloused, hard but gentle. She put her hands on his shoulders, threading one into his hair as his lips slipped lower, peppering her breasts with little kisses and licks, his beard both rough and soft against her skin, his hands coming to rest on her hips.

He continued downwards, going to his knees. He stopped and looked up at her. She nodded. He hooked his fingers in her waistband, kissing and nuzzling her skin as it was exposed. He made his way down to her knee, lifting her foot out of her clothing and removing her sock. He did the other side and continued kissing back up. He looked up at her with a devilish grin and grabbed the middle of her panties with his teeth and pulled them down. She giggled which turned to a gasp as he ran his tongue up her thigh.

She tapped the top of his head. “No.” She stepped back from him. “Stand up.”

He got to his feet, not meeting her eyes. “Sorry.”

“Look at me, Conor.”

He did, eyes sad.

“I’m not mad. You were just getting ahead of my plan.” He looked relieved as she continued, “Put me on the bed.” She ignored the fact that the bed was just a few steps away. She just wanted to feel his strong arms around her, sweeping her off her feet, as cliché as that was.

He scooped her up, holding her tight against his chest for a moment before placing her on the bed. She got comfortable and beckoned to him. “Come kiss me.”

He climbed onto the bed next to her but she tugged on him until he straddled her. She pulled him down over her but he resisted. “I’m too heavy. I’ll hurt you.”

“I’ll be fine. Come here.” The last two words had a sharper tone.

He obeyed. He was heavy but not too much and she delighted in the feel of his skin on hers, his hard cock pressing against her abdomen, his muscular chest rubbing her breasts. She slipped her arms under his to caress his back as he propped himself up enough to bring his lips to hers. Their kisses were hot and lustful and she wantonly pressed herself up against him.

“I want you to…” she trailed off, unable to think of a way to ask that didn’t sound cringy.

“I know.” 

He pushed himself up to move down her body, lips and teeth nipping, his beard leaving a faint pink blush on her skin. He nibbled on her hip, moving to kneel beside her legs. He ran his hands up her legs, pushing them apart so that he could move between them. He slowly ran his tongue up the inside of one thigh, hovering over her center for a moment before repeat his actions on the other thigh. She whimpered faintly in anticipation, feeling his breath ghosting over her skin.

He nuzzled her thigh, licking at her skin as he worked his way to where she wanted him most. He slipped his tongue through her folds, teasing and tasting. She growled and he flicked his tongue over her clit obediently. He took his time, licking and teasing, probing and flicking as she mewed and sighed. Her noises were music to his ears and he did everything he could to keep the song playing. She was soon lost in the pleasure, hands fisting in the sheets, back arching with every flick of his tongue. She unconsciously thrust against his face, heedless of the prickling of his beard on her most sensitive skin. Sensing that she was close, he focused his tongue on her clit, pressing a finger or two inside her just so. She came with a keening cry, pushing against his fingers. He kept at it, drawing out her pleasure until she pushed his head away.

She panted hard as she looked at him with lust filled eyes.

“Fuck me, Conor. I want your cock.”

He put on a condom, stopping next to the bed to look at her sprawled and panting on the bed, elated to know he was the cause.

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Now.”

“Sorry.” He hurried back between her legs. He groaned as he sunk into her. She was so hot and wet around his cock. He fucked her with long, slow strokes as she hummed in pleasure. She began meeting his thrust with ones of her own, her hums turning into growls.

“Fuck me harder, Conor.”

He pulled out, pulling on her hip, urging her onto her knees. She complied but was confused. He pushed gently on her back until her face was against the bed before he grabbed her hips and slammed his cock into her. He fucked her hard and rough, his hips crashing against her ass. She cried out every time his cock drove into her, hands scrabbling in the sheets as she tried to find the leverage to thrust back at him. He slowed just enough to reach around to find her clit, bringing her right to the edge before returning to hard and fast thrusts. She screamed as her orgasm hit, He continued fucking her, his movements becoming wild and erratic as his own orgasm struck. He groaned loud and long, bending over her to bury his face in her back. She collapsed on the bed beneath him, breathless and shuddering from aftershocks of pleasure.

“Are you ok?” he asked frantically, moving off of her to try to see her face.

She looked at him. “That was awesome.” She smiled sleepily. She rolled onto her side. “Cuddle.” she demanded.

He chuckled. “Let me clean up first.”

She grumbled and closed her eyes.

She hadn’t moved when he returned and he was tempted to leave and let her sleep but she reached for him with her eyes still closed. He lay down next to her and she instantly threw a leg over him, snuggling her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, happy with how well he’d pleased her.


	10. The end is near

She came out of the house. Most of the guys were in the pool, playing some sort of game that involved far too much splashing for her taste but Conor was sitting in the shade, bent over putting sunscreen on his legs. That pale Irish skin would burn at the mere hint of sun without it. He stretched to reach his feet and her breath caught as the muscles of his back moved. More than a month together and sometimes she was still caught off guard as just how gorgeous he was. She paused, had it really been that long? She realized that the quarantine would soon end and Conor would go home. The idea made her sad. 

She shook it off and walked over to him. “Want some help?”

“Sure.” he grinned at her.

“There’s just one thing I need to do first.” She pushed him back in the chair, half crawling into his lap as she brought her lips to his collarbone, nibbling along one then the other, dipping her tongue into the hollow of his throat. He growled, bringing his hands to her hips and she smiled against his skin as her lips and teeth moved across his shoulder and back to his neck. She gave a tiny, breathy, pleased moan as her lips brushed his ear. She tipped his head back as she moved her lips over his skin skimming along the line where his beard ended. Another tiny moan in his other ear had his hands gripping her harder. She continued tasting along his other shoulder and back to his neck, brushing her cheek against his beard as she came up to claim his lips, kissing him hungrily. She pulled away, smiling devilishly.

“You needed to do that?” He asked, emphasis on needed, his voice deep and growly. 

“Absolutely.” her voice was sultry as she answered. “Just like I need to do this.”

She grabbed the bottle of sunscreen, applying it slowly, making sure to get every single inch of exposed skin and some that wasn’t, running her fingers under the waistband of his shorts. She urged him to his feet and did the same to his back, her hands sliding over his skin, caressing his muscles. She finished with his arms, ending up standing in front of him.

“I think I should return the favor.” His blue eyes were stormy with want and need. He gestured to the chair and she took it, very intentionally brushing her body against his as she passed.

He leaned over her, brushing his lips against hers on his way to her neck. He was aggressive yet gentle, beard scraping over her skin as his lips and teeth and tongue moved along her collarbone. She let her head fall back and he took full advantage, nipping and licking up and down her throat. He moved to the other side, softly growling under his breath and she couldn’t stop a low moan from escaping. His hands moved down her body and over her thighs, her legs automatically spreading to give him access. He kissed her passionately, pushing her swimsuit to the side so he could slip a finger between her folds.

“You’re ready for me, aren’t you, princess?” 

She nodded, biting her lip because she didn’t trust herself to speak without moaning.

He pulled her to her feet and they hurried inside the house. She pulled him towards the kitchen table while also trying to peel off her swimsuit.

“Hang on, princess. I need to find a condom.”

She reached into a nearby drawer and pulled one out, handing it to him.

“Really? In the kitchen?”

“There’s some in every room of the house.”

He chuckled as he set the package to the side to help her with her suit, pushing her back onto the table once she was naked, burying his face between her thighs. Her head thumped lightly against the table as her back arched, hands reaching to grip the table edges for dear life. His tongue and lips worked her clit almost savagely as he pushed her feet up over his shoulders. She moaned, already panting from the intensity of the pleasure he was giving her. He brought his fingers into play, urging her to her peak. She came with a loud cry, thrusting up against his face and fingers, heels digging into his back.

He pulled away, leaving her sprawled and panting on the table. He quickly cleaned off his face and put on the condom. He entered her in one long stroke, holding himself still once he was fully inside her. He kissed her, deep and passionate before starting to move, slow and steady. She focused on the feel of his cock inside her and his body rubbing against hers, savoring her time with him. She didn’t try to hurry him as she might have before, instead wrapping her arms and legs around him, meeting him stroke for stroke. She shuddered beneath him, moaning into his shoulder, as the pleasure washed over her in waves. He finished a few minutes later but she clung to him, loathe to let him go.

He gently tried to disengage. “That table can’t be comfortable.”

It wasn’t comfortable at all but she still didn’t want to release him.

“Are you ok, princess?” he asked.

“Of course.” She pushed her melancholy aside and summoned a smile for him. “Just enjoying...this.” She was unable to come up with a proper word to describe what she was feeling.

He cocked his head at her, obviously not quite believing her but she just pulled him into a kiss before letting him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd planned for there to be one more chapter but it's really refusing to be written. If I can get it to cooperate, I'll post it next week. If not, then I'll post the epilogue and the story will be done.
> 
> I am planning a sequel of sorts to this story but I've got no idea when I'll get to writing it. Right now I'm working on an original story.


	11. Epilogue

The quarantine had ended a week ago and Colton and Conor had gone home. It was odd, it just being the three of them again but they were adjusting. She had to admit that it was nice not having to split her attentions between four men, but she also missed the near-constant attention they’d given her.

She was lounging on the couch, trying to read a book but actually just getting lost in memories. She smiled as she thought about how Colton had learned and grown from being shy and awkward to a confident young man.

Her thoughts drifted to Conor. She really missed him. He was the best she’d ever had when it came to hard, rough sex and the way she could command him...that wasn’t something she could get from Alex, ever, and very rarely from James.

“You miss them.” Alex’s voice startled her from her thoughts.

“Yeah.” She answered honestly.

“We thought so.” James added as he lifted her feet to sit. She sat up, allowing Alex to sit, putting her head in his lap once he was settled.

“I don’t miss Colton that much. He was fun and all but I’m quite satisfied that we’ve sent him back into the world better able to please his future girlfriends.”

Both men chuckled.

“But Conor.” Alex prompted.

“I really miss him. And I feel guilty….and greedy. I have the two of you and that should be more than enough for any woman.”

“You know we just want you to be happy.” James said.

“If having Conor would make you happy, then you should have him. And you shouldn’t feel guilty or greedy.” Alex told her.

“Would it make either of you unhappy? It was one thing to add more guys as a temporary thing. But permanently? That’s very different.”

“Maybe if it was someone else. But it’s Conor. He’s a best friend to both of us.” James replied.

“He’s a brother. Just like James and I were brothers before we met you.” Alex said.

“I guess the question now is would he be interested?”

“Yes, I would be.” Conor answered.

Her eyes flew to the doorway where Conor stood. She sat up, looking between the three men in disbelief.

“Go on.” Alex encouraged her as Conor held out his arms.

She ran to him, pressing her face against his chest as he hugged her. She looked up at him and he kissed her. Alex and James joined them, trapping her between the three of them and she could think of no place else she’d rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the Quarantine House. I do have a sequel of sorts in the works. I'm just not ready to give Conor up. I don't know when it will start posting. I've got quite a bit going on right now, both in real life and in my writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to chat with me and others in a private setting? Keep up to date on my writing progress. Sometimes I even ask for suggestions or help. If you are unfamiliar with Discord or have heard it’s only for gamers and voice chat, this is not true. Most of it is actually text chat and while voice chat is available, I won’t be encouraging its use (I’m shy about speaking out loud.) It’s free to use. You must be 18 or older to join. Hope to see you there.
> 
> https://discord.gg/syAqrfzSEP


End file.
